Fundoshi
Fundoshi is a Primal Emanation for Hell Corp and the current Trainer for Berzerkers and Demons within the corporation. His weapon is a Claymore named Unleashed. Appearence Fundoshi is looks physically in his 30s, but is actually over 1000 years old. His skin is a dark red and he had two sets of horns, a pair of kudu-like horns and tiny nubs beside them. He has blue hair typically tied in a tip-knot, with an overhanging set of tails. He has a buff build, being physically fit. He keeps a bit of stubble on his chin. He has scars on his body, specifically on his left cheek, and one on his chest that is referenced as his weak-point. He also has a Soul Stone on the back of his neck. Fud wears the High-Ranking colors of Lord+ rank. His uniform consists of black jeans, a pair of mahogany combat boots, a white collared shirts with burgundy stripes on the wristbands, a gray vest with mauve collar, and a deep-red tie. Henshin Fundoshi's Henshin is a loose-fitting black yukata, a cincher with the Demon Symbol, and a pair of black platform combat boots. Under it, he wears a harness with a ring, belts on his upper-arms and thighs, and a pair of black leather tipless gloves. He wears his hair loose. Personality Fundoshi is well-known for his icy calm and highly disciplined demeanor. Fundoshi has always been about pride and honor, despite being a demon. He respects his values more than anything else. He is highly respectful to his higher-ups and knows how to act cool in high-stress situations, making him useful on the battlefield. He can come off to some as a bit of a hardass, as he can be very strict to his subordinates, especially if they don't listen well to his instructions. He is not easily angered, but if you push the right buttons, he becomes a completely different demon. Due to his Berzerker nature, Fundoshi is hard to control when he loses it. If angered or stressed enough, he is unable to keep himself calm and will become violent. Sentient as he is, he doesn't listen to orders in his state. He can force himself to enter into this state in battle, having gone through harsh amounts of training to do so, so he may use it in battle. However, he saves his "berzerked" state for dire situations knowing he could not control it otherwise. Background Childhood Fundoshi grew up in a very traditional Japanese family in the Eastern sector of Hell during the Heian period of Japan. His father, Hakama, raised Fundoshi to be disciplined and hard-working, despite their breed's reputation of being beasts. Both his parents were Berzerkers and warriors by trade, and the two of them ran a Dojo to train Berzerkers to tame themselves and how to fight. He grew up in a fairly stable household and learned early to keep his emotions stable in order to stay tame. Once he left, however, he got caught up in the heat of war and blood. Tempted by the spoils of war and the feeling of the kill, he forgot most of his training. He spent most of his life in battle, his lust for blood often getting the best of him. Despite the lessons his parents taught him, on the battlefield he became wild and beastly, and war brought out the worst in him. He was hard to tame, and hundreds of years passed before someone could keep him in line. When Fundoshi was about 200 years old, he entered a war and had to fight his father on the opposing side. Wild from his Berzerked state, Fundoshi did not recognize his father and attempted to kill him. His father fought him, without Berzerking, injuring his son and leaving him with the scars he has today. Fundoshi was enraged and ashamed that his father had defeated him and couldn't understand why despite how powerful he was in comparison. He trained harder to become stronger, but he worsened the wound on his chest, forcing him to retire from war until he could properly heal. Troubled by his lack of improvement, he became reclusive and retreated to a life of solitude to try and teach himself what he forgot, but he had difficulty disciplining himself. Several years later, Hakama visited him in his hideaway. He explained to him that the reason he failed to defeat him was because he could not think clearly, and that he needed to retrain himself. Fundoshi, though stubborn, accepted his offer to train him again. His father trained him for 100 more years, the premise being if he could kill him without becoming "The Beast," he would be worthy of the family's name. The day he killed his father, he came back into society a new man. Becoming a Teacher A now more disciplined Fundoshi found his lesson to be a good one, and wanted to pass it down to other Berzerkers. He took over his family's Dojo and found many students under his wing. His success caught the eye of the Absolute ruling over the East, Frock, who offered him a job in his facility to train his troops. Fundoshi declined, unless he offered the rest of his students jobs as well. The ultimatum was too good for Frock, and he accepted, soon after establishing a new Special Unit for the Berzerkers trained under Fundoshi. Fundoshi has worked for Frock most of his life, and he earned his trust in his battle and service. Fundoshi has saved Frock's life on more than one occasion, and for that the Absolute is eternally grateful. Fundoshi made many friends in his service, and also many enemies, but he is respected by his peers for his work in the East. Over the years, his job also included personal training for new demons, teaching them better how to fight. During one of these training sessions, he came across a rather difficult demon by the name of Jokki, who was originally an Angel. The Demon has become both his closest ally and his most annoying enemy. Moving to Western Hell Frock received a message from the previous Absolute, Cincher, in Daten, explaining that they needed a trainer for her troops, and he sent Fudoshi to Daten to assist them. Fundoshi was appalled by the lack of training and got to work quickly, something he still works on. While in Daten, Fundoshi had an affair with the previous Absolute who vanished suddenly. The blow has effected him and time has healed the wound. Despite his love for her, he has seen many demons pass, and though this is his most recent. Since Shroud's coming of Absolution, Fundoshi has become wary of his rule. He keeps his mouth shut and follows orders without question, but worries for the Demons of Hell Corp. Abilities * Being a Berzerker, Fundoshi has the ability to Berzerk at will. Trivia * He has a few weaknesses, one of them being his scars. The one on his chest is a rather weak point for him because he stressed too much for it to ever heal properly, being a stubborn mule as he is. * He also has a soft spot for puppies. All of them. * He breeds a form of "Hellhound" as a side hobby. They are all stashed in his apartment, perfectly comfortable and well-fed. If he doesn't sell them he sends them off to Frock who will gladly use them as "Police dogs" * Despite his dislike for Jokki, who he has endearingly named "Cat," he finds himself in his company quite often. * Used to have a rivalry with a demon named Aviators over his previous Mistress, but has since buried the hatchet after her disappearance. Too much drama isn't his style. * Looks down upon demons who don't follow rules. They aggravate him. * He keeps in contact with Frock on how this Sector is going, so Frock is up to date on all the current events in Daten. * Fundoshi's original weapon was "Divided", but since he has renewed himself after Cincher's disappearance, he has gotten himself a new weapon and named it "Unleashed" Category:Demons